


Очаровательно тупой

by Mrs_Esya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M, almost funny, circus relationship, crash, we love burgers after sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Esya/pseuds/Mrs_Esya
Summary: О том, как Ви хотел то ли денег, то ли тишины, то ли просто умереть, но Неро пытался.
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Очаровательно тупой

Нико лежала на столе, свесив единственную обутую в сапог ногу. Второй был безбожно смят у нее под головой, но, ее это не сильно волновало — возможно потому, что он был самым обычным, еще не оформленным в стимпанковском стиле, в отличие от своей используемой по назначению пары.

Ви бы хотел сделать ей замечание: на секундочку, этот стол не предназначен для горизонтальной эксплуатация, он для работы. Нико достаточно большая девочка, чтобы это понимать. Вот только он сам лежал на полу, и то, что технически тот был чистым (и даже вымытым тряпкой из микрофибры) служило слабым оправданием. И утешением тоже.

Ниже только дно — ну или фундамент, с учетом, что они снимали подвальное помещение.

— Ви, — монотонно подала голос местная мастерица на все руки, богиня стимпанка и просто мамочка из разряда «не съешь кашу — я тебя в ней утоплю», — скоро ярмарка.  
— Да, — лаконично отозвался тот, изучая взглядом сеть трещин серого потолка — пожалуй, самый убогий элемент интерьера их салона. Хуже только белый потолок, но равняться на самое плохое — это так жалко.  
— Стол можно забить бесплатно. Вроде бы.  
— Да? — чуть поменял интонацию Ви.

Потолок нужно было срочно закрашивать: в свое время эти стены спасло лишь граффити, а баллончики с краской в руках тату-мастеров выходят дешевле, чем профессиональный ремонт с его грунтовкой, клеем и «сколько-сколько?!» за метр обоев.

— Просто нужно будет отдать двадцать процентов выручки.  
— Одну пятую, значит.  
— Я тоже так посчитала.  
— Да?  
— Ви.

Ви замолчал. На потолке можно было бы нарисовать про что-нибудь вечное, раз на него приходилось смотреть так часто... Но что может быть красивым и не раздражающим? И как это изобразить, если пять минут рисования с поднятой вверх рукой — гарантированный спазм мышц?

— Ви, где наши деньги?

Он знал, что разговор в итоге съедет на эту тему. Когда в венах течет меланхолия, а ты лежишь на полу — или столе, не суть — самое время взять лупу и со вкусом покопаться в ранах. А для кого вопрос денег был чем-то еще, кроме боли?

— В кошельке будущего клиента, я полагаю.

Не то чтобы они на самом деле бедствовали: когда все совсем плохо, ты не арендуешь подвал, ты сидишь на улице и предлагаешь детям татуировку «конечно-конечно она временная!»

Но жить, не подсчитывая шансы желудка остаться здоровым после месяца на дошираке, хочется всем, даже тату-мастерам.

Клиенты были, но когда ты делаешь людей прекраснее с помощью татуировок, то сложно обзавестись постоянными. Почему-то не все люди понимают, что их мастер тоже хочет кушать, а кожа — это самый большой по площади орган. Забивай — не хочу!

Увы-увы.

К тому же, сейчас было утро. Ви слышал жалобы, что самое дерьмовое время для настроения — это поздний вечер, когда тревожка особенно активно пытается укусить за жопу, но у них с Нико это было любимое время. Прибыльное. С деньгами.

Их тревоги и печали кусали по утрам — как сейчас.

— Стол и двадцать процентов, — прокашлявшись, снова заговорила Нико. — У тебя остались новые эскизы? А последние фотки вроде нормальные?  
— Да. Не хуже, чем обычно.  
— Это гребанная русская рулетка, но нам надо выйти в свет. В люди. Что там с временными? Пуссеты еще оста…

Раздался стук.

— …лись.

Ви подумал, что слух его обманывает: в смысле, это что, стук? В их входную дверь? В восемь утра? Сейчас же еще восемь утра? Он скосил взгляд на часы, но только зря потратил свои силы — уже неделя как перестали работать батарейки, и стрелки застыли на прекрасных шести вечера.

Если это опять полиция… Данте… Убить Данте, а после задержания в кутузке можно по крайней мере поспать… Или найти своего клиента в наколках.

— Нормальные копы не приходят в восемь утра. Ни один уважающий себя человек не придет сюда в восемь утра, — с сомнением протянула Нико.

Ви мысленно с ней согласиться — все их клиенты, в кошельках которых были их деньги, начинали достойно функционировать только после десяти — как и этот салон.

Возможно, им просто показалось. Все же они были теми, кто не мог с уверенностью сказать рано утром, что остались самими собой.

С поехавшим режимом и восприятием реальности, иными словами.

Но стук повторился — уже гораздо настойчивее. Или это был пинок?

Ви напрягся, посмотрел на Нико — и поймал ее встревоженный взгляд.

По правде говоря, такое уже случалось однажды: к ним пришли в восемь утра. То было очень холодное туманное утро...

Этот салон не был готов к повтору.

— Нико, — аккуратно подбирая слова, начал Ви, — это…

— Ви, нет. Это же было исключение? Они же подтверждают правила и не повторяются, правда, Ви? — с надеждой зашептала Нико, понизив голос и уставившись на дверь.

Нет, они оба ничего не имели против Уризена! В конце концов, при определенном свете, с необычного ракурса и при близорукости, а еще лучше катаракте, тот был душкой.

Душкой, вид которого чуть не заставил отдать что Ви, что Нико, свои души.

Право, они всего лишь маленький тату-салон, который не рассчитан на то, что в его дверь для простых смертных могут войти такие плечи… Что ж, Уризен любил доказывать, что невозможное возможно.

И по сей день оставалось загадкой, как в то трагическое утро пол под его ногами не пошел трещинами глубиной до земного ядра.

Уризен пришел — и остался, и винить в этом можно было лишь самих себя: как они посмели так опрометчиво оставить то объявление, где чего-то захотели? Расширения своей команды, например.

Но Уризен не только остался, он принес с собой свою личную машинку, что заставило его если не полюбить, то принять таким страшным, какой он есть. Нереально, но факт.

Но это не означало, что их малый бизнес готов принять еще одно исключение!

— Нико, скажи, пожалуйста, мы же ничего не клеили на дверь? — неестественно спокойно спросил Ви, чувствуя, как холодеют ноги.  
— Н-нет, — с заминкой протянули со стола, — мы же… не хотели ничего кроме денег, а о последнем писать почему-то невежливо….

Пауза повисла между ними тяжелым облаком сомнений.

Один раз они уже проебались — после второго не живут.

А умирать не хочется. 

Они оба так и сорвались к двери: Ви с прострелившей болью в пояснице, а Нико в одном сапоге.

Господи, пожалуйста, не надо!

Дверь распахнули таким пинком, что как парня за ней не размазало — хороший вопрос. Переведя дыхание, Ви быстро окинул незнакомца взглядом и не увидел ничего сверхординарного. Не увидел — и ощутил, как тревога начала примеряться к его заднице сильнее, намереваясь ее прокусить.

— Неро, блять, — хмыкнула рядом Нико, — ну, конечно, нормальные люди не приходят сюда в восемь, мать его, утра!

— Нико, отстань, — не растерялся этот незнакомец, с упрямством и неотвратимостью танка пролезая между застывшим в культурном шоке Ви и заметно расслабившейся Нико.

С последней вторженец явно был знаком — это утешало, если забыть, что в глазах Нико вспыхнул отблеск пламени священной войны.

Но Ви успокоил себя тем, что, пока эти двое выясняют отношения, он тихо отсидится в стороне. В крайнем случае всегда можно попросить убежища у Данте, пусть это и не очень умная идея.

— Если ты пришел по поводу объектива… — грозно наступать Нико умела даже в одном сапоге с каблуком. Ви на миг залюбовался ею: грозная барышня-стимпанк, готовая перерезать чужую глотку ногой.

Но парнишка раздраженно отмахнулся, блуждая взглядом по стенам салона. Дизайн этого места был маленькой, но крепкой гордостью Ви. Нельзя не уважать стены, которые ты собственноручно расписывал красками до онемения в не сгибающихся пальцах. Яркие картины не просто претендовали на сюрреализм — за основу Ви брал полотна мексиканских шаманов, который отличались яркость и гипнотической красотой. А изображение оленей (которых далеко не все могли распознать) вносило килограмм изюма в выражение того, кем являлись некоторые их клиенты. 

— Нико, я не хочу даже вспоминать рядом с тобой про это, окей?  
— А зачем еще ты тогда приперся? — огрызнулась девушка, стаскивая с себя многострадальную обувь.

Ви отошел к стене, успешно прикидываясь безмолвной тенью. Все сводилось к тому, что гость — студент и, видимо, плюс-минус одногодка Нико, так что можно было не тревожиться о проклятии восьми утра. Нико разберется. Ведь правда?

— Дай-ка подумать. Зачем это я пришел в салон? Розы покупать! — Неро ткнул пальцем в лежащий на низком столике «Грифона», и Ви ощутил приступ почти физической боли. — Мне нужна татуха. Большая. Клевая. На жопе.

Ви прикрыл лицо ладонью, пользуясь тем, что этот… клиент… стоит к нему спиной и в принципе не замечает, что в этом помещении есть кто-то кроме Нико.

Вот пусть сама и делает «большую и клевую» на обозначенном месте. Получится горячо. С их-то пылающими взаимоотношениями.

— А папа́ не заругает? – иронично поинтересовалась та.

Но в ее голосе Ви профессионально уловил интерес.

Тот, который финансовый — и немного шкурный.

— А его не ебет, — отрезал Неро. Оставалось надеяться, что он точно совершеннолетний: одно дело копы, но совсем другое — разъяренные родители, уверенные, что сатана-татуировщик опорочил чистоту и невинность кожи их ненаглядного ребенка.

Нико улыбнулась, сладко и многообещающе. Наверное, подсчитывала, как они смогут с этой выручки заменить дверь.

— Что ж, чисто на твою удачу, Ви очень хорош в «больших и клевых» … Задницу твою распишет так, что, если побежишь сводить из-за папа́, обрыдаешься как младенец.

Ви замер.

О нет. Нет-нет-нет.

Как там в книгах говорят? Общаться одними лишь глазами могут глубоко женатые и безнадежно влюбленные пары? Так вот, все эти авторы нагло врали — нихуя. Ви мог поклясться на любимом сборнике стихов, что романтики между ним и Нико примерно столько же, сколько между роялем и табуретом.

Но взглядами в присутствии посторонних они рубились круче, чем Монтекки с Капулетти.

«Нико, я не хочу идти к психиатру».  
«Ебала я психиатров, психологов и тебя. Это деньги».  
«Я не единственный мастер, вообще-то. Есть Уризен, да и ты не приходящая уборщица».  
«Я. Ебала. Если Неро хочет большую татуху на жопе — сделай это. Деньги. Ви. Деньги, мани, бабло — сечешь?»  
«Счастье не в деньгах», — возразил Ви.

Скепсисом Нико можно было придушить.

Ви прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в один миг разболелось все: нога, поясница, душа. Хотелось драматично уйти в закат, но наклон за тростью разрушил бы весь пафос момента, а закат у них с Нико был один на двоих — из соображений экономии.

Деньги, мани, бабло, да?

Ви перевел взгляд на Неро и улыбнулся уголками губ — вежливо.

— Так вы уже определились с рисунком и местом окончательно?  
— Я же сказал – жопа!.. — раздражительно начал по новой этот Неро, разворачиваясь на пятках к Ви.

Ви вежливо изогнул бровь, встречаясь с ним взглядом.

— В смысле. На заднице, да, — неожиданно куда менее задиристо пояснил горе-клиент, внезапно как будто бы успокоившись. — То есть, я, конечно, еще думаю.

«Оно и видно», — подумал Ви.

Подростки, с них и одной клетки мозга не взять. А этот еще и кого-то напоминал, но так смутно, что думать об этом совершенно не хотелось.

— Подумайте, это полезно, — вежливо улыбнулся Ви, ощутив, как груз тревоги падает с плеч. Он уже встречался с некоторым дерьмом, так что бояться подростка — это смешно. Чужие глупости все еще остаются чужими, даже если «Грифон» эту самую глупость изобразит. Но паспорт надо будет все-таки попросить, да.  
— Нанесение татуировки на ягодицы — процесс достаточно болезненный, а если ваша фигура предрасположена к заметным изменениям, то рисунок довольно легко деформируется, — ласково продолжил он, скромно наслаждаясь тем, как лицо мальчишки вытягивается все сильнее и сильнее.

О, божечки, кто-то не читал матчасть? Глупость, звенящая глупость.

— Я понял, я… Я же сказал, что еще думаю! — нервно огрызнулся мальчишка, засунув руки в карманы.

Ви и бровью не повел, когда Нико за спиной своего горе-знакомого театрально смахнула с щеки воображаемую слезу.

«Ви, все мы знаем, кто из нас двоих психический садист!»  
«Психологический. Теперь все журналистки такие необразованные?»

— Охотно верю, — безмятежно продолжил вслух, поглаживая череп кольца безымянного пальцы, — но также учтите, что я очень не люблю использовать анестезию. Что такое часы боли в сравнении с идеально завершенным рисунком? Бог не писал в своей скрижали, чтобы себя мы унижали*, — нараспев процитировал Ви, не став добавлять под чужим округлившимся взглядом, что это отсылка к тому, что человеческое тело — божий храм, и украшать его нужно достойно.

— …Круто, — выдавил Неро, продолжая буравить взглядом.

На самом деле Ви немного слукавил: любой каприз за ваши деньги, вот только с анестезией чаще работал Уризен, и не нашлось еще того слабоумного и бессмертного, что пришел бы с претензией «А что это у меня татуха не оч заживает??»

Но теперь Ви опасался себя обманывать: слишком высока вероятность, что этот парнишка подвержен «синдрому утенка». В том не его вина, это распространенная беда всех перед лицом первой татуировки: невольно проникнуться доверием к первому более-менее внушительному мастеру, который еще и с рекомендациями от знакомых… Знакомой.

Ви не обманывался: он был той еще тщедушной развалиной с болящей в двадцать шесть лет поясницей, но для профессии татуировки, покрывающие извилистыми линиями его тело, были характернее наличия мышц.

Последнего было в достатке у Неро, и, если верить Нико, то набить татуировку даже на задницу будет довольно приятно.

— Но я не единственный мастер. Нас здесь трое, с Нико вы знакомы. Подписаны на наш инстаграм? Видели работы Уризена?

Парень вспыхнул, внезапно, без объяснений прямо-таки залился краской от шеи до корней волос. Со стороны Нико послышался сдавленный смешок, и Ви вновь ощутил тревожку.

— Да. Нет. Ты же мастер, я подумаю и приду к тебе, — довольно грубо отрезал Неро, что абсолютно не вязалось с его покрасневшим лицом и неожиданно… так по-детски отведенным в сторону взглядом.

Можно подумать, в инсте была порнуха. Хотя современные подростки вряд ли стесняются контента восемнадцать плюс.

Пожав плечами, Ви, посчитав, что его святой долг выполнен, отвернулся к столу. Он не обязан стоять над душой, пока кто-то имитирует мысль. Краем уха услышал «ой ты дура-ак» голосом Нико, но это относилось к Неро, так что все было в порядке.

Закрылась входная дверь не в пример тише.

Повисла тишина.

Ви пробежался пальцами по нетронутым иглам, проверяя сохранность упаковок. Краски было в достатке, а вот восстанавливающую пленку стоило прикупить.

— Клиенты — это всегда хорошо, — наконец, спокойно заговорил он, — но свой цирк держи в узде сама, Нико.

Ни на полтона выше. Ни капли агрессии.

Но Нико поморщилась — немного болезненно, немного тревожно, чуточку виновато. Ви был чудесен во своем, особенно похуизме и невозможности удивляться. Но прислушиваться к нему стоило — он не так часто выставлял серьезные претензии и… Лучшее шрамирование в этом салоне делал совсем не Уризен.

— На самом деле Неро классный парень. Немного дурак, но винить его в этом даже стыдно, он… типа жертва генов.  
— Уволь от подробностей, — прошелестел Ви. О, а вот и пленка нашлась, все даже лучше, чем казалось.  
Нико подняла руки:  
— Окей-окей. Но правда будет лучше, если им займешься ты. Мы с ним слишком знакомы, слишком в восторге друг от друга… Короче, — она притопнула обутой ногой, — мой стиль не будет на нем как хорош, как твой. Я достаточно контролирую цирк, Ви, чтобы не забывать приоритет. Финансовый.

Ви коротко глянул на не через плечо — и вернулся к своему «Грифону».

На деле, положив руку на сердце, полноценно осудить Нико не получалось: финансовый вопрос, как хорошо бы не шли дела, вставал во главу угла всегда. Что Ви, что Нико вкладывались в свое детище так, как не стараются некоторые родители для детей, а ведь они даже не были родственниками. 

Но факт оставался фактом: в целях экономии они в последнюю пару лет жили в режиме «орел или решка?».

— Решка, — вечером обессиленно выдохнул Ви, и, когда монета (затертая, мелкого номинала «такие больше не выпускают») упала орлом, даже не удивился. Этот день был создан для того, чтобы завершиться сном если не на полу, то на диване. И душем у Данте. Эскиз для последнего клиента обсуждался не меньше полутора часа, и все в салоне были уверены: обсуждение затянется еще на пару дней, потому что «а мне точно этот рисунок не надоест через годик? А маме правда понравится?»  
— Вот и ладушки, — зевнула Нико, — кроватка, моя мягкая кроватка! Не грусти, зая, лови приход на эскизы для ярмарки, разрабатывай запястье…

Как они сосуществуют – вопрос…

Нико — чудесная девочка, но иногда она так утомляет.

— Изыди вон, — лениво махнул рукой, прикрыв глаза.

В свете уходящего солнца даже утреннее происшествие казалось слишком безумным, чтобы быть правдой.

* * *

— Эй, парень, — Данте в абсолютно убогой манере подвигал бровями, — твои родители случайно не террористы? Тогда откуда у них такая бомба?

Ви уже был физически не способен закатить глаза сильнее. Что за судьба, жить среди наглухо отбитых экстравертов, да еще и успешно? В последнем явно помогало психологическое прошлое.

— Главное отличие глупца от мудреца заключается в том, что первый не видит своей глупости, а второй только и видит, что делает глупости**, — проворчал он, протискиваясь между Данте и косяком. Спрашивать разрешения уже давно не было смысла: этот тип с трехнедельной щетиной и бессмертной скидкой во всех ближайших пиццериях, когда-то записал «доходягу со стилем» в свои потерянные родственники или даже околобратья. Ви полагал, что в Данте удивительно силен братский комплекс, но старался много об этом думать — свое душевное здоровье он не на помойке нашел.   
— Как дела? — спросил он, проходя через помещение с бильярдным столом и диваном. Запах пива и сигаретного дыма еще не выветрился, а в центре стола гордо взирал в потолок член. К счастью, искусственный и не пользованный.

Бизнес Данте оскорблял своим явлением само понятия бизнеса. А еще одну важную шишку этого города.

— Еще не родила!

Нет, Ви все-таки смог закатить глаза сильнее. Ясно, Данте просто опять, только, в лучшем случае, вчера оплатил просроченные счета на свет.

Ну, лишь бы душ продолжал работать исправно.

Закрывшись в крошечной ванной, Ви взглянул на себя в зеркало, устало опираясь ладонями о раковину. Вид был — если и бомба, то только атомная. Он устал, хотел спать, хотел лечь и не встать, а не вот это вот все. Да, сейчас было легче: если вспомнить первое время, когда они с Нико только открылись, это было чистой воды шоу про выживание. 

Но тогда они были слишком молоды и заморочены и не засняли «как выживать на пачке лапши на двоих, растворимом кофе и одной сосиске по праздникам, внешне оставаясь стильными и модными». А жаль, продавалось бы хорошо, как зрелище разрываемых львами христиан в древние времена.

Тяжелые времена прошли, но сил не особо прибавилось.

Фыркнув, Ви плеснул в лицо теплой водой. Затем еще, еще и еще. Быть признанным «околобратом» Данте стоило хотя бы ради душа — этот старый пройдоха снимал достаточно большое помещение, где была и пусть под лилипутов, но кухня с плитой и прекрасный, невероятный душ. В распоряжении тату салона же лишь основное помещение и кладовка.

Все-таки сотрудничество с Данте имело слишком мощные плюсы, даже на фоне периодических набегов копов и подозрительной шпаны.

Нико как-то сказала:  
— Ты иногда похож на котика под дождем.  
— В смысле мокрый и облезлый?  
— В смысле тебя хочется накормить и забрать домой. И самое классное, что ты врубаешь эту милоту очень дозированно и только когда надо. Не приедается и твой готиш-шный образ не ломает. Но я-то знаю, что ты можешь вскрыть череп и съесть мозг десертной ложечкой, цитируя своего… ну, поэта! Это стремно. Но работает хорошо.

Ви был не сильно согласен с частью о коте, но легче позволить другим заблуждаться, чем сражаться за свое честное имя.

Но с Данте-то они стали… околородственниками с правом на душ и плиту точно не из-за сентиментального кошколюбия. Все дело в клиентах: целевая аудитория была очень схожа, но при этом не было конкуренциями: татуировки, пирсинг, шрамирование не стояли рядом с подпольным казино, полулегальным баром и сертифицированным сексшопом.

Ви длинно вздохнул, сладко замирая под теплыми струями воды. Яркий запах любимого (на ближайшие полгода точно) розового геля пропитывал собой кожу и волосы. «Снежная фея» с блестками — не то, что ассоциируется с жужжанием тату-машинки, но в этом и была прелесть долгих минут в душе.

Ви свое дело любил, насколько хватало сил, на даже от любимого занятия нужен отдых.

Выходя из ванной в благодушном настроении, мягких пижамных штанах и тапочках, он был готов ко многому: провести полчаса с Данте, слушая очередные охуительные новости, к запаху сигарет в коридоре, к пицце с ананасами, но не к Неро, который носком ботинка пинал бильярдный стол и хмуро взирал на секс-игрушку.

Что.

«Что?» — читалось на вытянувшемся лице Неро.

По крайней мере их шок был взаимным. Больше всего на свете Ви хотел сейчас провалиться сквозь пол на родную кушетку. У него был рабочий день, был клиент-энергетический вампир, он устал. Пусть Неро и не спешил кричать про жопу и татуировки, находиться с ним в одном помещении после сложного дня оказалось утомительно: что-то было в его широком развороте плеч, руках, что… Выжимало.

Конституция Ви никогда не отличалась силой, но на фоне чужой мощи собственная слабость становилась только очевиднее.

Неро кашлянул и показался как будто… смущенным? Это было странно, это было мило… И Ви с тяжелым вздохом понял: думать в этот вечер все-таки придется.

Например, о том, что этот великовозрастный подросток действительно подумал, и теперь ему наверняка неловко за восемь утра.

— Здравствуй, — а если он подумал, то и употреблять по отношению к нему «вы» не обязательно. Этот троп Ви эффективно использовал, когда слать матом слишком энергозатратно, а говорить серьезно — невозможно.

— Ты, — Неро снова кашлянул, заболел что ли?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Оу. Как грубо. Если бы это еще его касалось.

Ви приподнял бровь. С влажных завитков волос на плечи все еще капала вода, тонкая, повидавшая некоторое дерьмо футболка не спасала — очевидно же, что он из душа?

Вот только Неро это не касалось никоим образом. Но отвечать не пришлось: парень шагнул к нему и, вдохнув, неожиданно повеселел.

— Классный запах! Это гель Данте? — тут же потемнел он лицом, остановившись, напротив.

Становилось все неуютнее и неуютнее.

Ви ощутил стойкое желание сходить в церковь и провериться на порчу. Он хотел отдохнуть. Отдых — это что, так много?!

Головная боль утра и вечера так и застыла напротив, с непередаваемым выражением лица рассматривая Ви. Тот уже ощутил себя не только душевно мертвым, но еще и Сфинксом, который загадал слишком мудреную загадку, иначе с чего на него смотрят с таким лицом лица?

— Мне тоже нравится этот гель, — внезапно выпалил Неро.  
— А, — апатично моргнул Ви.  
— …у нас много общего, — продолжил потенциальный клиент.

Ви моргнул и покосился уже с сомнением. Общего у них было ровно столько, сколько это возможно у противоположностей: тощий Ви и «у меня есть пресс» Неро, черные вьющиеся волосы и светлый ежик, темные и светлые глаза, жизнь и «позвольте мне умереть тихо».

— И что же? — вредно полюбопытствовал, уставившись в чужое лицо.

Неро был по-своему красив – по счастью, он не переступил ту грань, где его типаж становится типичным блондином-качком из молодёжных комедий: не сильно умный, спортивный, приторно сладенький и с подружкой-болельщицей под ручку.

Ви бы с удовольствием забыл нелепое начало про жопу и набил ему рукава — или, может даже только один, что-нибудь в стиле...

—… стихи, — с явным усилием выдавил Неро, вырывая тату-мастера из профессиональных мечтаний.

Ви беззвучно изогнул бровь. О?

— Каких поэтов ты предпочитаешь? — сам спросил и сам тут же пожалел. Неро выглядел одновременно и раздосадованным, и смущенным, и несчастным.

«Вот это — котик под дождем, Нико».

— Да так… Есть один…  
— Процитируешь? Мне интересно.

Неро заерзал с совсем уж потерянным выражением лица. Ви с любопытством наблюдал за ним, наверняка это будет что-то в духе «палка-палка, огуречик, вот и вышел человечек». Ну так народный фольклор тоже считается!

— Я очень плохо помню, — протянул Неро, с усиленным интересом глядя куда-то над головой Ви, — не учил наизусть…  
— Вы любите розы? А я на них срал!***

Голос Данте заставил от неожиданности содрогнуться.

Тот беззвучно появился в дверях с пятью коробками пиццы и двумя бутылками пива, цветущий и счастливый.

— Не благодари, — подмигнул он Неро, — вырастешь — будешь с такой же хорошей памятью, как у меня!  
— Данте… — вскочил парень, — блять… Данте! Какого черта!

Ви с едва слышным вздохом прикрыл глаза.

Маяковский, значит. Бедный мальчик. Градус безумия от чужих криков продолжал подниматься и лучшее, что Ви мог сделать, это в тихую, бочком прокрастся с территории Данте в свой подвал.

И все же, эти двое действительно могли бы сойти за кровных родственников...

«Бедный мальчик», — снова подумал Ви, свернувшись на кушетке под огромным, неприлично шерстяным пледом в желтую клетку. Если этажом выше все же произойдет смертоубийство, то пусть копы не разбудят его. Аминь.

* * *

Разбудил стук в дверь. Ну, как разбудил, к этому времени Ви просто лежал и уговаривал себя выбраться из-под пледа и найти что-нибудь от боли в колене, которое было согнуто всю ночь.

Звук был таким настырным, что, открывая дверь, Ви ощущал полнейшее равнодушие к тому, кто за ней стоит: Уризен, копы, Иисус.

На пороги, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, засунув руки в карманы стоял Неро.

Ви посмотрел на него и понял: если тот опять пришел про жопу, то распишет он не только ее. И так, что хер сведешь.

Восемь утра! Нормальные люди не приходят куда-либо в восемь!

— Привет, — кашлянув, начала эта широкоплечая подростковая мечта. – Я… Я, короче, к тебе. Можно?

И глянул исподлобья так… невинно что ли? Прям из-под ресниц. Светлых.

«Ах, да, никто же ему так и не объяснил, что в восемь-то утра мы не работаем», — тут же припомнил Ви. Вот и минусы, когда в зону работы вваливаются знакомые, вот и последствия.

Нужно в план расходов вписать табличку с режимом работы… Но их график вечером такой плавающий, иногда заканчивается в девять, а иногда – в час… Вот черт, опять думать.

— Проходи. Считай это околоконсультацией, так что претензии не принимаются, книгу жалоб не дам.  
— А тут есть такая книга?

Ви махнул рукой и опустился на неразобранную кушетку, чтобы натянуть на озябшие ноги сапоги.

— Где-то есть. Должны же мы иногда веселиться.

Неро опустился на стул, оглядывая расписанные стены так, словно ему очень интересно. Или неловко. Или все сразу. Ви не было стыдно ни за чашку с забытым чайным пакетиком на полу, ни за бумажный пакет из Макдака, несъеденные картошку и бургер из которого оставалось разве что выбросить в мусорку.

Пришел в восемь утра? Кушай соответствующий сервис.

Выпрямившись, Ви откинулся на спинку дивана. Хотелось еще попросить сделать себе кофе, но где гарантия, что Неро умеет?

Пока Ви думал о насущном. Неро молчал и смотрел. Уже не на стены.

Невозможно терпеть такой прессинг утром. Ви переносил взгляды хотя бы с десяти часов!

— Полагаю, ты по поводу татуировки? Уже решил, что лучше цвет или черно-белый? Решение по поводу анестезии окончательное? Я желаю избежать дальнейших разборок, что с твоим болевым порогом? Уже присмотрел рисунок? О, нет, к чему эти расспросы, ты же уже пришел с эскизом, верно?

Ви был ласков и ядовит. Как та самая гадюка подколодная, но кто бы его винил в этом? Он был голоден и сдавали нервы. 

Неро выглядел... как кот, брошенный под дождь. Или щенок.

Ви не стал давить смешок, чем, судя по выражению лица, воткнул нож в печень Неро.  
Забавно... Тупенько, но очаровательно.

— А, можно со своим эскизом?.. Я хреново рисую, черт… — прежде чем Ви успел раскрыть рот, Неро вскочил и направился к двери. — Я все принесу, оставайся тут!

О, Ви уже боялся представить, что такое завалялось у него где-нибудь под кроватью, что он готов позволить набить это на себя.

Неро стало даже… жалко? В конце концов бедняга не заслужил совсем уж сурово порки. И, скорее всего, если Ви попросит, это великовозрастное дитя с невинной кожей сбегает за свежим бургером для него… И однопроцентным кефиром, на него как раз сейчас скидка…

Ви поднялся, поморщившись от боли в колене. Мысль о еде была лишней, он скорее умрет, чем дойдет до магазина. Но в кладовке должен быть стратегический запас доширака со вкусом курицы. Кипяток одолжит Данте. Вилка… С вилкой проблемы… Существует ли доставка столовых приборов? Насколько беда с башкой, если приспособить под палочки иглы?..

Глупость какая.

Неро, открыв дверь, обернулся и уже было открыл рот, как Ви приложил палец к губам.

Тише, тише. Не нужно продолжать смешную историю про первые попавшиеся каракули, которые будут выданы за эскиз.

— А еще, — он понизил голос, зазвучав интригующей хрипотцой, но на самом деле просто хотелось пить, — в этом салоне есть уникальная опция... Клиент может не думать. За него все сделает мастер: и место подберет, и эскиз предложит, и сам набьет. Магия, верно? Все еще настаиваешь на заднице?

Впервые в жизни Ви ощущал что-то похожее на хорошее настроение от вида того, как посторонний набрасывает на голову капюшон и нервно прячет руки в карманы. Так, кстати, плечи только сильнее привлекали внимание. Что ж, некоторым людям не нужно особо стараться, чтобы выглядеть выгодно.

Красота мозгов не требует.

Ви захлопнул дверь.

* * *

— Ты мне нравишься.

Ви даже не удивился, что Неро пришел именно в тот момент, когда он только собрался на перекур: час бился над правкой кривой татуировки на чужой спине. 

Широкоплечая фигура появилась как из-под земли, а признание было выдано на одном дыхании. Все так нелепо, что топить эту выходку в яде иронии не было желания.

Это же Неро. 

К странному в жизни Ви привыкал быстро, вот и этот, со своими толстовками, плечами и светлым ежиком волос уже не казался чем-то из рук вон выходящим.

Скорее, он был даже приятным: будущая работа и... Плечи. А что такого? Не каждому дано одновременно быть шкафом и не быть Уризеном.

— Легко торопишь ты события, — вздохнул Ви, отступая назад в студию.

Все-таки Неро — клиент, первая татуировка… А такие комплименты с порога подтвердили синдром утенка. 

Легко получить поэму, когда ты кровным трудом показал, как хорош в своем деле, а вот так заранее, в лоб «ты мне нравишься»...

Это даже немного в сердце. Чревато тахикардией.

Дернув уголком губ в усмешке, Ви жестом указал Неро на кресло. Тот без слов сел, и это тоже было приятно: чужое послушание такая редкость, сразу вызывало желание укусить за ухо или поддразнить за подбородком. 

В постели Ви тоже предпочитал послушных партнеров, без порно головного мозга. С такими было приятно провести время и таких было до обидного мало. 

Прислонив трость к стене (сегодня Ви рассыпался чуть меньше), он подошел к Неро и взял за руку. Кожа оказалась горячей — Неро был ходячей печкой. Интересно, каково жить с температурой тридцать шесть и шесть? Может, он даже спит без одежды?

— Я бы забил тебе рукав. Может быть даже один, — он уверенно задрал рукав чужой толстовки, изучая девственное поле, так и манящее заняться им.  
— Что-нибудь сложное, но не замороченное, никакого дудлинга. Киберпанк, отсюда, — он сжал запястье, — и во так, — с нажимом провел по коже почти до плеча, но рукав толстовки скомкался и помешал задуманному. Идеальный вариант — обработать еще пальцы, ювелирная получится работа.

Да… Неро и пах киберпанком. Может Ви слишком устал, может дело было в вечере или эти плечи, но он уловил пыльно-бензиновые ноты, город после дождя.

Приятный запах. 

Ви наклонился ближе и задрал ткань рукава и коротко усмехнулся:  
— Такая рука — гораздо лучше задницы. 

Неро сглотнул. Все это время он сидел не шевелясь и, кажется, не дыша. Только смотрел. 

Только не давал Ви убрать свою руку со своей кожи, аккуратно, но настойчиво сжав испещренное темными татуировками запястье ладонью.

— Знаешь, я не беру за свои услуги натурой, — вкрадчиво произнес Ви, не убирая ладоней с чужого бицепса.   
— Знаешь, я никогда не плачу натурой.

Голос у Неро оказался и низким, а ответ — приятным. Вторая рука, что уже потянула за шнурок жилетки Ви, все-таки дрогнула. 

Промолчи он, не найдя ответа, стушуйся как настоящий подросток, и Ви бы тут же растерял все… все, что появилось. Все-таки в сексе прежде всего возбуждала способность партнера не опозориться словесно, а взволнованная дрожь рук…

Даже мило. 

Дернув уголком губ, он поощрительно улыбнулся и наклонился к Неро ближе, уже откровенно вдыхая киберпанк чужой кожи. 

— Какой ты… милый, — со смешком поддразнил он. — Не порви, я люблю аккуратность в… кресле.

На этих словах до этого действительно аккуратные движения смешались, и Ви дернуло вперед, а шнурки жилета повисли неопрятными петлями. Фыркнув, он оттолкнул Неро от себя на спинку кресла и, непринужденно найдя коленом опору между чужих ног, выпрямился, чтобы самому снять верхнюю часть своей одежды до конца.

Не то чтобы там было, что снимать. 

Отложив жилет на стол, он выпрямился, прогибаясь в спине. Поясница отозвалась ноющей болью. Ви поморщился, задумавшись, а не произойдет ли животворящий «щелк», если максимально прогнуться назад?

Горячее касание к груди отвлекло от тревожных мыслей.

Это Неро не сдержался, коснулся подушечками пальцев переплетения линейных узоров на чужой коже. 

В другое время Ви бы хлопнул по чужой руке, держи лапы при себе, пока я не скажу. Но у Неро было такое… просветленное лицо, напряженные плечи и светлые глаза, что он сдержался. 

— Нравится?

Ви оттянул шнурок на шее и сжал чужие пальцы, нарочетя обводя ими узор своих татуировок на ребрах. Кожа Неро на руках была не самой нежной, но горячей, она ощущалась приятно — это удовольствие щекотало в ребрах и вызывало зуд раздеться сильнее. Ощутить больше. 

— Ты… Красивый.

С голосом у Неро не все было в порядке, а вот руки соображали явно лучше головы: Ви ощутил давление чужой ладони на пояснице, но успел удержать себя на расстоянии, сжав чужое плечо. Ну уж нет, в этом салоне и в этом кресле будет командовать только один человек.

Который не блондин.

— Эй, — Ви извернулся и сжал чужой подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, — не раздави меня. Но я польщен. Знаешь, — дернув уголком губ, он, не отпуская лицо Неров, второй рукой потеребил застежку чужой толстовки — кое-кто был все еще прилично одет, — хочу взглянуть, что там у тебя под всем этим. Расстегни.

В светлых глазах (светлые ресницы стоило запретить на законодательном уровне, это слишком подкупало) было так много эмоций, что своего внутреннего психолога Ви пришлось срочно затолкать как можно глубже. Но руки — руки слушались, и Ви предвкушающе улыбнулся под звук растягиваемой молнии

Будет это тело таким, чтобы захотеть коснуться? Прижаться? Провести языком? И, что это…

— Гаррус? — рассматривая принт на футболке и не зная, радоваться или разочаровываться, что Неро — примерный мальчик и не ходит с верхней одеждой на голое тело. — А ты и правда умеешь удивить. 

Если ты живешь с Нико, то обречен кое-что знать про компьютерные игры. 

— Тебе не нравится? — напряженно уточнил Неро.

Так по-детски. Как мило. 

Невольно улыбнувшись, Ви покачал головой и повел ладонями по голой коже рук, наслаждаясь ощущением силы. Когда ты раз-другой в месяц готов откинуться, приятно искупаться в ощущении чужой силы — такие руки…

Сжав чужие запястья, Ви положил их себе на бедра. 

— Не сдвигай, пока я не скажу, — шепнул он и наклонился к чужой шее. 

Давать себя трогать не хотелось. По крайней мере не сейчас, не сразу. А вот оценить чужие покрасневшие уши…

Ну, за такое зрелище Ви бы дал. Собирался дать.

— Гаррус — это хорошо, но сейчас он лишний. Подними руки вверх. 

И снова абсолютное послушание. Подсознательно Ви ожидал многого: попыток выставить себя альфачом, убогих «я найду твою точку джи», отвратительное шевеление бровями…

Но Неро просто. Без споров. Поднял руки вверх.

Стянул футболку Ви без труда. Бросил ее на диван так вообще не глядя. 

Правда, зачем смотреть на мебель, когда перед глазами… Вот это вот.

Вот такое. 

Как можно выглядеть настолько в форме, но совсем не пошло? За такие мышцы хотелось цепляться… Ви не видел, что там со спиной, но был уверен: трогать ему понравится. Очень сильно, очень интенсивно, кусая чужое плечо. 

Сжал горячие запястья, он вернул чужие руки туда, где им самое место — себе на бедра. Горячо даже через ткань штанов, но одежде уже недолго осталось. 

С той разницей, что теперь раздетым раньше всех будет точно не Ви. 

— Не сдвигай руки, пока я не скажу. Тебе понравится. 

Неро Сглотнул. Ви улыбнулся. 

Без стеснений проведя ладонью по чужой груди, ощупав все неровности настоящего рельефа, он с легкой усмешкой пощекотал низ живота, задевая границу одежды. 

— Продолжай держать руки так. 

Кончиками пальцев Ви подцепил пуговицу и потянул за молнию. Ладони Неро на его бедрах дрогнули. 

— Если ты попытаешься придушить меня до того, как я попрошу, останешься без члена, — хрипло выдохнул Ви, опускаясь между чужих бедер на колени.

Чужие руки заскользили по его бокам, вызывая приятное покалывание своей очаровательной дрожью и шероховатостью кожи. Все так, как он и хотел.

Но колени... Они точно спасибо за сегодня не скажут. Как и горло.

Но через несколько минут Ви было немного наплевать, и даже самовольные, задрожавшие пальцы Неро в волосах не вызывали ничего, кроме азарта и удовольствия. 

Бургер был восхитителен: мягкая булочка, сочная котлета, так похожая на мясо, салатный лист, создающий иллюзию здорового питания… Бургер был едой, и Ви падал с шестого неба на седьмое, впиваясь в него зубами. 

Какое отличное завершение дня! Клиент выложил в кассу салона все деньги, Неро принес в жизнь Ви хороший секс, а после сбегал в макдак и сделал ресторану выручку на куче еды! Еще б кефир принес — цены ему бы не было, но откуда ему знать, что Ви который день хочет однопроцентный продукт?

— Так… Мы теперь встречаемся?

Ви непонимающе нахмурился: он был в эйфории и с бургером, что от него еще хотят?

— Об этом речи не шло, ты о чем вообще?  
— В смысле? Я же сказал, что ты мне нравишься… И ты вроде не против. 

Минуточку...

Ви с трудом сглотнул. Горло резко сжалось от предчувствия, что он немного проебался.

— Нравлюсь… Не как мастер татуировки?..

Собственный тихий голос прозвучал жалкой минорной нотой. Выражение лица Неро говорило само за себя. 

Боже ж ты мой.

Ви молча взял из коробки крупное ванильное печенье и откусил от него. Лучше начать сразу заедать стресс, чем, осознав абсурдность ситуации в три часа ночи. маяться голодным в отсутствие круглосуточного магазина поблизости. 

— Такие вещи проговаривают сразу.  
— Я сразу сказал как есть! — вспыхнул Неро и тут же замялся. — Ну, может и не совсем сразу, но прямо!

Ви скомкал обертку из-под бургера.

— Ты знаешь меня меньше месяца. Выдохни и не неси чушь.   
— Я не собираюсь тебя бросать.  
— Это-то тут при чем?  
— Ну, почему тогда тебя волнует, сколько мы знакомы? Я что, не могу вкрашиться в тебя быстро?

Вкра… что? О, боже… Но спрашивать про паспорт было уже слегка неловко и очень, очень поздно.

Неро был похож на поезд, съехавший с рельс благоразумия: несется на тебя, не думая тормозить, еще и уверенный, что это правильное направление. Ви бы хотел, чтобы на позднем ужине все и закончилось. 

И он был не против повторения, но кто его спрашивал, таща чуть ли не к алтарю?

— Вот! — Неро меж тем с неожиданной прытью сунул под нос свою руку, ту самую, которую так самозабвенно Ви облапал. — Ты можешь сделать все, что захочешь!

Так… Что за бред?

— Я же сказал, что не беру натурой.  
— Да я не об этом! Я, это, показываю доверие! Доверие — хорошая основа для отношений. Я готов.

Однако, какой непробиваемый молодой человек! На миг Ви восхитился этой настойчивостью. Потом ужаснулся — настаивали ведь на нем! Неро что, не мог завести себе какую-нибудь тонко-звонкую подружку-певичку? Но тогда не было бы в коем-то веке со всех сторон приятного секса…

Но Ви хотел бы, чтобы о намерениях предупреждали заранее!

Но такая заумная фраза...

— Это тебе мама сказала?

В любом случае эта женщина чутка облажалась: Ви тихо, но активно верил, что воспитание с верой в идеалы ничем хорошим не аукнется. По слухам, Данте именно так и воспитывали, и что теперь? Пиво, дурной юмор и анальные пробки.

Неро поморщился, но не поник — неожиданно, но его боевой настрой оказалось не так-то легко сбить. 

— Нет. Дядя.   
— Горе от ума…  
— Чем тебе все-так так нравится Данте? У вас что-то есть?

Ви нахмурился и не донес до рта остаток печенья. Меньше всего на свете он хотел сейчас углубляться в историю Данте и сопутствующие ему неловкости… Что?

— А при чем тут Данте?

Неро мрачно сверкнул глазами из-под ресниц. Сурово так, по-пацански.

— Ну он же мой дядя. 

Ви опустил взгляд себе на колени. Он с Неро сидел на полу, прислонившись к дивану, в окружении пакетов из Макдака. Нетронутое мороженое, картошка фри, кисло-сладкий соус, ролл… Столько всего еще было не съедено, но аппетит резко пропал. 

— А отец у нас…

— Вергилий, — ничего не понимая, но все также послушно ответил Неро. 

В воцарившейся тишине с трагичным шорохом с колена Ви слетела обертка от бургера. 

Он знал. Знал, что у этой бочки меда — хорошего секса и еды после — есть сотрясающая весь мир ложка дегтя. 

* * *

Утром Ви встретил Нико максимально драматично: в кресле со сборником стихотворений и сигаретой в руках. В синяках под его глазами можно было увидеть дно бездны, в которую он самозабвенно падал всю ночь.

И в которую было необходимо столкнуть Нико.

— Как спалось? Не мешали монстры под кроватью?

Нико сощурилась: она была чертовски везучей дамой, поэтому у нее были мозги, которыми умела пользоваться. 

Ви всегда на ее вкус был немножко «drama queen», все эти кожаные жилетки, грудь в татуировках и способность на томные взгляды «я видел некоторое дерьмо»...

Но когда Ви выходил на сцену осознанно…

— Мои чудовища меня берегут, — честно заметила она, — и сейчас я как никогда хочу быть под их защитой. Котик, кто нагадил в твой лоток? Не смотри так, я помогу спрятать труп!

Ви прикрыл глаза, болезненно изогнув брови. Раскалывалась голова. 

— Почему ты не сказала, что Неро — сын Вергилия? 

Нико приподняла брови и даже присела на диван. 

— Ты сам не захотел слушать про его гены, а я не стала настаивать. У тебя же какой-то кринж на Вэрхилия нашего дорогого, единственного, так чо с чего бы?

Ви тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

Данте. Вергилий. Неро. 

Его «кринж» (он не был до конца уверен, что помнит значение этого слова правильно) имел историю давнюю, смутную, но яркую.

В каждом городе есть своя достопримечательность. Ви хотел бы сказать, что в Фортуне это статуя Спарды — большой был человек, филантроп и меценат — чем не повод для гордости?

Но делать интеллигентную мину было бесполезно.

Главной достопримечательностью, вишенкой на торте, основным гвоздем в гробу были сыновья того самого Спарды.

Местной прессе стоило соорудить ему отдельный культ: спасибо, О Великий, что снабдил горячим материалом и нас, и наших потомков. А как вы смогли разделить клетку мозга на двоих?

«И та клетка был от Евы, мне бабуля рассказывала», — любила припомнить Нико, которая была не только дивой стимпанка, но и будущим журналистики на заочке.

Все было хорошо: близнецы, руки-ноги есть, голова на месте. Но собачились они так, что разборкам преступных группировок и не снилось: журналисты, тогда еще только почуявшие потенциальный источник бесконечного контента, аккуратно встали в стойку и застрочили, а не омрачится ли славная династия сидельцем на нарах?!

Не омрачилась. То была смутная история, породившая множество конспирологических теорий, но в ней была свора диких котов, сломанный велосипед и обвалившийся дом. 

Так или иначе, но черная-черная как в одном анекдоте братская вражда внезапно сошла на нет, и триллера не случилось.

Случился цирк.

Вергилий влез в деловой костюм (но даже не подумал поменять прическу) и стремительно взлетел в шишки города, став кем-то вроде Спарды, только без Евы и с братом. 

Данте, не долго думая, залез в подвал. Но потом подумал, вылез и стал самозанятым лицом — ввалился в мир бизнеса, открыв дверь с ноги. 

С тех пор близнецы с заголовков не сходили.

А как иначе, если все периодически видели Вергилия, сурового, в костюме, с вывеской «ставки, бар, сексшоп»?

А как иначе, если все знали, что это побрившийся и переодевшийся Данте пользует образ брата по полной, но делали вид, что никто ничего не понял?

А как иначе, если должность секретаря при Вергилии становилась работой только для адреналиновых наркоманов, потому что после каждой такой выходки тот был готов убивать всех, кто поблизости?

Всех, кроме Данте. Каким-то образом «бар-казино-сексшоп» Devil May Cry власть прикрыть не пыталась даже для галочки, и место процветало, кормя все пиццы в округе.

На зло всем, особенно конкурентам, которые тоже оказались бессильны перед человеком, чьи счета за свет всегда были просроченными. 

Все помнили, с каким бесстыдством Данте обернул оскорбительные шуточки про золотой дождь в свою пользу. Небритое чудовище.

Казалось бы, с такой историей Ви должен шарахаться от Данте, но нет, Ви принимал у него душ, ел пиццу и видел все: сомнительные ставки, искусственные члены, подозрительное пиво. 

С Вергилием жизнь столкнула его гораздо раньше, когда кожа Ви была чистой, а сам он являлся будущей надеждой психологии и должен был вот-вот защитить диплом и уйти в светлое будущее с уютным кабинетом и дорогой из благодарных слез пациентов.

Так оно и было бы, но случился Вергилий. Как студент и местная шишка пересеклись? Что ж, все мы люди, человек любого достатка может прогуляться по парку, особенно если твой младший брат — заноза в заднице. И так бывает, когда встречаешь психолога со схожими вкусами в поэзии.

Ви сказал бы, что он сам виноват… Но нет. Это была типичная для начинающих психологов болезнь: бесплатно, но вы только дайте мне с вами поговорить! Покопаться! Давайте решать проблемы всего мира, о, Боже, да я бы и Гитлера по правильной тропе направил!..

Да. С Вергилием они разговорились. И даже не один раз. 

И — что самое ужасное — Ви Вергилию понравился. В прямом смысле этого слова, без сарказма. 

Но тот был не готов. У него только-только должен был появиться диплом! Институт не бросал своих студентов в море акул, подготавливая к суровой жизни психологом!

Если до этого Ви опасался темноты, то после ни один подкроватный монстр не мог его напугать. Не после внутренних кошмаров Вергилия. 

На последнем году обучения Ви зашел вышел из института, вышел за ограду института, прошел по улице вниз от института и больше не возвращался.

Слезы пациентов, конечно, хорошо, но собственная кукушка оказалась как-то дороже. 

— Так ты от Неро что ли узнал? Кажется, я много пропустила. Обсуждали татуировку на заднице?

Ви болезненно скривился. Он уже забыл, с чего вообще все началось!

— Не важно. 

Нико сладко прищурилась, и глаза у нее засияли почти как при виде отличной прибыли на горизонте.

— Я, между прочим, учусь с Неро в одном универе… И мы даже общаемся…

Ви болезненно поморщился. Если Нико захочет, она не побоится и преступить закон о неприкосновенности личной жизни, подключит подвал, наручники и пытки иглоукалыванием. Ну, если Неро расколется, то хрен ему, а не отношения.

Сборник стихов упал на пол.

Что?..

* * *

Возможно надевать сандалии, когда дождь льет как из ведра, не самая лучшая идея? Возможно. Но Ви слишком спешил: этим вечером монетка улыбнулась ему, а значит, он будет спать в крохотной однокомнатной квартире на нормальной кровати, не сгибая колено. Прекрасно! Ради этого плевать на ноги и общее состояние мокрого бройлера: он просто по быстрому найдет еду, а в квартире… Там есть не душ, а целая ванная! 

Лужи растекались в ручьи, и те текли вниз по улице вперемешку с радужными разводами. Махнув рукой на все, Ви прошлепал по ним под козырек ближайшего ресторана быстрого питания. Стоило бы взять себя в руки и доплыть до супермаркета, но он буквально насквозь промок.

Завести что ли привычку проверять прогноз погоды? И двойной пакет, чтобы чикенбургеры не размокли. 

Пахло мокрым асфальтом, бензином и…

— Привет.

...Неро. 

Минутку, Ви сейчас находился на другом конце города от салона! Подозрительное совпадение… Если только кое-какой шкаф не опередил Нико с набором подвального маньяка. И с этой женщиной он ведет общие дела, куда катится этот пропащий мир…

— Привет, — приподнял он брови. А что еще оставалось?

Неро даже не пытался округлить глаза и рот, делая вид, что ой какая внезапная встреча! кто бы мог подумать!

При худших прогнозах (Нико всегда их оправдывала) ему сдали пароли и явки не просто части города и улицы, а адреса квартиры. 

— Ты что ли заделался в сталкеры?  
— Я уже говорил, что ты мне нравишься!  
— Послушай внимательно, — Ви покосился на очередь к кассе, видневшуюся из-за дверей, и вздохнул. — я не симпатичная болельщица и скорее мертв, чем жив. Краш на меня — это, право слово, смешно...  
— Это не запрещено законом! — вскинулся Неро. — Уж мне как-то заметнее, хочу я с тобой встречаться или мне показалось.  
— Нико сказала, что ты умный, — не моргнув глазом, продолжил этот… Это… — Но ты же говоришь мне что угодно, кроме «нет». 

Ви глубоко вздохнул. Выдохнул. Что это, его подловили логикой?

По хорошему в такой ситуации нужно думать. Обдумывать. Брать тайм-аут. Растягивать происходящее на долгие месяцы.

Неро — сынуля Вергилия, и черт его знает, что получилось и половинки клетки мозга. 

Ви — запасной бро-братишка Данте, у которого мозгов не больше. 

Наверняка где-то существует психологическая теория на этот случай: что-нибудь про синдромы, минус на минус и явно нездоровое. 

Вот только Ви давно и крепко ушел из психологии, а у Неро мокрая, абсолютно ужасная шея, по которой хочется провести языком и проверить, пахнет ли все еще киберпанком. 

— Так. Слушай внимательно. Ты идешь, покупаешь еду, возвращаешься, и мы идем ко мне. 

Во взгляде Неро что-то вспыхнуло. Ви не умел читать эмоции по глазам, но, очевидно, там было что-то хорошее.

— Я не продаю и не покупаю, — въедливо уточнил этот шкаф, — ты мне нравишься. 

Ви одарил его самым тяжелым взглядом, на какой был сейчас способен. Но, сказать по-честному, взгляд вышел больше голодным.

— Как ты заметил, я не сказал «нет».

* * *

В конце концов у Неро были... ресницы. Нет, не длинные и загнутые, вполне себе короткие, но... милые. Такие светлые, что почти возмутительные. И улыбка эта абсолютно дурацкая, с забавной ямочкой на щеке, а на правах его... парня... Ви мог расписать ему еще и спину так, как хотелось ему самому. И еще парочка абсолютно дурацких причин для начала отношений — что поделать, и так бывает.

По правде говоря, Ви сбежал бы к Данте на постоянный постой, будь эти причины хоть чуточку возвышеннее: любовь на века, соулмейты и «давай уедем в Голландию и удочерим ребенка».

— Я абсолютно не смыслю в мемах, у меня колени болят не только в дождь, и духовно я гожусь тебе в отцы, — предупредил он Неро, лицо которого было... Было весьма...

Если это счастье, то оно выглядит немножко глупо.

— Я сам создаю мемы, могу отжать от груди большую штангу, и не надо говорить про батю в постели, — поспешно откликнулся он.

Прозвучало все это чудовищно, но с последним Ви был склонен согласиться.

Принимать решения на больную голову и спину — не самая умная вещь, но ведь возможность творить глупости порой так очаровательна.

**Author's Note:**

> * это все стихи Уильяма Блейка, у Ви и Вергилия действительно изысканный вкус  
> ** Уильям Блейк  
> *** Владимир Маяковский


End file.
